Centralem
'''The Centralem '''was the third historical period in the Soviet Federation on Kebir Blue. The period before the Centralem was called The Confederacy. The Centralem was been constructed as alternative to the decentralised models of the confederate period, and it was ushered in formally with the adoption of the Constitution of the Soviet Federation in 3137 with the specific intent of making the federation more centralised. The use of parliamentarianism led to widespread discussion in the federation, chiefly over items such as the role of the military in Soviet foreign and domestic policy, the relationship with NATO, and the way in which governance is conducted. In 3251, the period ended as a result of government action to dissolve Soviet Parliament, creating a provisional government. Established in October 3137, the Soviet Parliament was the central democratic institution in the Soviet Federation. It is located in Orwell, the capital of the Federal States of Plato. There were permanently 250 seats in the Parliament, representing all the member states of the Soviet Federation. Seats were granted to parties based on proportional representation. General Elections were held frequently in the federation, and delegates were sent to parliament to represent a political party. Below is a list of General Elections in the Soviet Federation and the governments formed as a result. For the most part, there have been either minority parliaments or coalitions. Only rare circumstances have resulted in majority parliaments. The system functioned until 3251 when a coalition government replaced the parliament with a provisional government, tasked with replacing the system with a centralised, participatory, democratic apparatus whereby the Parliament would not be controlled by a few members and whereby members of the federation, no matter how new, would be members of parliament and could vote on Bills proposed by government. 3137 General Election Winner: Le Front Solidaire (Coalition Government with Federation Social Democratic Party) - 3144 General Election Winner: Federation Social Democratic Party (Grand Coalition with Clann na Poblachta and Le Front Solidaire) 3150 General Election Winner: Federation Social Democratic Party (Minority) 3154 General Election Winner: Clann na Poblachta (Coalition with Le Front Solidaire and Federation Social Democratic Party) 3160 General Election Winner: Le Front Solidaire (Majority) 3165 General Election Winner: Clann na Poblachta (Minority) 3172 General Election Winner: Le Front Solidaire (Minority) 3175 General Election Winner: Federation Social Democratic Party (Minority) 3182 General Election Winner: Le Front Solidaire (Coalition with New Democratic Party) 3190 General Election Winner: Le Front Solidaire (Majority) 3196 General Election Winner: Le Front Solidaire (Minority) 3202 General Election Winner: Le Front Solidaire (Majority) 3207 General Election Winner: Federation Social Democratic Party (Minority) 3210 General Election Winner: New Democratic Party (Coalition Government with Federation Social Democratic Party) 3214 General Election Winner: CivMUS (Coalition Government with Federation Social Democratic Party ) 3221 General Election Winner: Le Front Solidaire (Minority) 3227 General Election Winner: Labour (Minority) 3234 General Election Winner: Le Front Solidaire (Minority) 3242 General Election Winner: Labour (Coalition Government with the New Democratic Party) 3248 General Election Winner: New Democratic Party (Coalition with Labour) Category:Soviet Federation